Whispering Cave
The Whispering Cave is a cave in SkyClan's territory near the gorge where the medicine cat goes to share tongues with their warrior ancestors. It has phospheresent moss. It is like the Moonstone and the cave in the old forest, but instead it is for SkyClan members. History :In Ancient SkyClan, after they had been driven out and re-settled in the Gorge, medicine cats would come to the Whispering Cave (then called the Shining Cave) to share tongues with their ancestors at the half moon, much like the other ancient Clans traveled to the Moonstone, before the Old Forest was destroyed and the Clans moved to the Lake and to the Moonpool. The Whispering Cave is the source of the river that flows through the old forest near the borders of ThunderClan and RiverClan. The Whispering Cave got its original name, the Shining Cave, from the eerie glowing moss growing inside of it. It was first mentioned when Sky brought Firestar and Sandstorm to the cave so that they could take moss for their nests. The moss there is described as being paler than forest moss, with a faint glow to it. Later, Clovertail's kits, Tinykit, Bouncekit, and Rockkit wander inside the cave, and claim they heard voices, and saw spirits. This led to the Shining Cave being renamed to the Whispering Cave. After Firestar, Leafdapple, Sharpclaw, Cherrypaw, and Sparrowpaw investigate, these "scary ghosts" turn out to be themselves, because of their shining eyes, the reflection on the glowing moss and sparkle and shimmer of the rocks as well as the voices were the SkyClan ancestors. When Leafdapple comes here with Firestar and Echosong to receive her nine lives and her leader name, spirits came down to give her the lives, like in the Moonstone in the forest and the Moonpool in the lake territories. From the Whispering Cave, cats can communicate and connect with StarClan, but mainly just the SkyClan ancestors. It is then used by Echosong to communicate with SkyClan's ancestors. In SkyClan's Destiny, Snookpaw went to fetch moss from the cave for Lichenfur and Tangle. Snookpaw slipped off the side and plunged into the water but luckily Leafstar saved him and he went back to his Twolegs after that. Description :The Whispering Cave is very cold and mysterious. It has a lot of moss which SkyClan uses for bedding. It has a damp top and water drips from it, but there is one dry spot where they share tongues with StarClan. It is very hollow and StarClan seem to whisper in it, giving it its name. Its entrance is a crevice in the cliffs of the gorge. Rules # Apprentices are not allowed to enter the Whispering Cave unless a senior warrior is guiding them. This rule was made after Snookpaw fell in the river, before he returned to his Twoleg nest, never to come back to SkyClan. # No disrespect or horse play shall be done in the Whispering Cave. # No kits are allowed in the Whispering Cave in any circumstances. Category:Locations